


Zakaj molčiš?

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Secrets, Silence
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ker bi bil poražen.





	Zakaj molčiš?

Zakaj zapoveduješ tišino tistemu, kar imaš za povedati?

Da mu ne škodujem.  
Vse, kar imam za povedati, je namenjeno njemu.  
Če bi spregovorila,  
bi raztrgala njegov svet.

Zakaj vklepaš v obup tisto, kar čutiš?

Da mu prizanesem.  
Vse, kar čutim, je namenjeno njemu.  
Če bi spregovorila,  
bi moja ljubezen zmagala.

In on - bi bil poražen.


End file.
